


Christmas Tree

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine, Sebastian, the Lima Bean and Lady Gaga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

Blaine was sitting by the window of the Lima Bean, enjoying a nice latte when Sebastian took place in the armchair in front of him, a smug grin on his face and an espresso in his hands. Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. The guy was admittedly a dick, but ever since Kurt and Blaine broke up, Sebastian was always kind of around, and Blaine was getting used to him. He was even almost nice sometimes.

“Hey babe, what’s up?”

“Hey. Just celebrating the holidays, and wishing I were somewhere else,” he added, thinking of a certain someone in New York.

“Honey, the only place you wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree.”

Blaine laughed in his latte. “Sure, Sebastian.”

“No, seriously, my Christmas tree is delicious.”

Blaine shot him a confused look. Sebastian could be really weird sometimes.

“You should come over sometime soon. I hung mistletoe above my bed.”

Blaine nodded incredulously. He wasn’t sure where Sebastian was going with that, and he didn’t really want to find out.

“Under the mistletoe, we will take off our clothes,” Sebastian continued, but Blaine could see a twinkle in his eye and he wondered if he was missing some point.

He took a sip of his latte, thinking about the weird things – weirder than usual, at least – Sebastian said. It suddenly hit him.

“Wait, are you quoting Lady Gaga’s Christmas Tree to flirt with me?”

“Light me up, put me on top, he finally got it!”

“You’re so dumb.”

“You love it.”

Blaine fought the urge to laugh. “Maybe.”

“So?”

“Buy me a drink first, Space Cowboy,”


End file.
